Crimson snow
by Spearo
Summary: A simple walk in the woods turns out fatal for our blonde friend. Coming to his side at a moments notice, Kyle and Kenny profess their love to each other before one of them finally meets their maker. short K2 pairing. Oneshot. Warning: Contains death and suicide


**Hi guys! Sorry if I haven't updated my main story, while(love == true), but I haven't had much inspiration and time lately.**

**Lots of papers, lots of tests T_T**

**Anyway, I hope this oneshot would sate you guys enough to wait a little longer.**

**R&amp;Rs are appreciated. Enjoy~**

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw clouds covering the ebony black sky. I couldn't move my body and I was in pain. It's happening again, but somehow, something felt different. I was dying again. I've died this way multiple times before but this time, it hurt a hell of a lot more. The branch missed my chest but my heart felt like it was breaking.

I was lying in the middle of the snow covered forest near Stark Lake – a tree had fallen on my legs and one of its branches impaled my stomach, slowly turning the ground crimson with my blood. I wanted to close my eyes and get it over with, but there was still something that I had to do. I struggle to reach into my pocket and take my phone out – thankfully, it wasn't completely broken. I forced myself to focus and open the phone book to call Kyle. I felt a sharp pang on my heart at the thought of Kyle.

I never really told him how much I've fallen for him. Every time I died, As long as the death wasn't instant, I'd call him. I've always wanted to tell him how I felt, but I didn't know how he'd react to it or if he'd remember about it the next day; I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Tonight, however, I felt like it was the right time. Something told me that it was now or never.

The silence of the night was broken by the ringing of my phone, trying to connect to Kyle's. Holding the phone against my ear was slowly draining my strength, so I placed the phone on speaker and focused what little energy I had left with staying conscious. I looked up to see the full moon poke out from behind the clouds and a beam of moonlight land upon where I lay. The monotonous ringing of my phone was broken by the sound of Kyle's sweet voice.

"Yo Ken, what's up?" said the redhead. Hearing him say my name made the pain lessen to an extent.

"Nothing much." What a lie. "Listen, are you alone right now?"

"Nah. I'm at Stan's. He's getting help with his homework, as usual. So why'd you call? Is something wrong?" I felt a smile creep on my face. His concern for me was one of the reasons why I love him. He's usually the only one there for me when I have problems at home. Before I got too lost in my thoughts, the pain reminded me as to why I was calling.

"Yeah, but could you got to Stark's Pond? Alone. Like, right now? I really really need you to get here."

"Uhh, okay. It sounds really serious. You sure you want me to go alone? Stan cares about you too, dude." I could sense the worry in his voice.

"Please. I just need you here. Just you." I begin coughing and blood comes out of my mouth.

"Sure. I'll be there in a bit. Just wait." I could hear him talking with Stan in the background as the line gets cut. All I can hear now is dial tone as I wait for Kyle.

Five minutes pass and I hear my phone ringing. I use up what little strength I had left in my arm to answer it.

"Ken, I'm at Stark's Pond now. Where are you?"

"Go to the old path that we use to go to then take a left into the forest once you reach Stripe's grave. You'll find me there."

"Okay" I hear the line get cut again and I wait while the falling snow begins to bury me under. The branch is doing a good job in killing me and keeping me alive.

A few moments later, I hear Kyle yell out "OH MY GOD! KENNY!" I see him rush to my side and grasp my numb hand. "Why didn't you tell me that you were dying?! I would've gone here sooner with Stan and brought you to the hospital! What were you thinking, Kenny?!"

"I needed to see you alone, Ky. I have something to tell you." My voice was weak and frail. I could see him texting someone, probably Stan to get an ambulance here. Slow death always sucked, but having Kyle around made me forget that I was dying.

"What? What was so important that you'd die in my arms just to say it?" Kyle's eyes were beginning to water and I felt a tear land on my cheek.

"Ky, I'm sorry… that I only told you now…. But…"

"What? Tell me what, ken? Please, don't die on me. Stan's on his way. Just hold tight. Stay awake! Don't you dare close your eyes!" I tried my best to stay conscious, but my vision was slowly turning dark. With the last of my strength, I manage to say what I had to say.

"I… Love… You… Ky…" Then everything went black. I couldn't see, but I could hear what was happening around me. I could hear Kyle wailing and crying harder than I could ever remember. None of the other times that I died with him around could compare with the sorrow that I could feel from his cries. Once he calmed down a bit, I heard him say his last words to me.

"I love you too, Ken." I felt like my heart burst and I wanted to cry myself. I was happy as fuck and as soon as I resurrect tomorrow, if he doesn't remember, I can confess and we can be together. He sniffled a bit. "I wish that we would've told each other sooner. Now its too late. I guess we can be together in the afterlife…"

The happiness went away and I could feel a chill creep up on me. I didn't like the sound of those words but what happened next was way worse. Kyle stopped talking and the silence was frightening me. Where was Kyle and what was he doing. The last thing I heard before I truly died were a gurgling sound and a thump beside me. I felt my soul traverse to the afterlife as I temporarily joined those that moved on before returning to my bed, body and all.

I was woken up the next day by Karen, informing me that the cops were asking to take me to the station. When I asked what for, their answer completely shattered my heart – I was being investigated for my involvement in Kyle's death.

According to the police, They found Kyle's body surrounded by a lot of blood-stained snow where I had told him to come. He had died by a slit on his throat using his Jew Scouts pocket knife. The first one's to find him was Stan and the paramedics after Kyle had requested them to come there to help me. The police know that it was suicide, but suspect foul play was involved, specially since they didn't find me there. Once we got to the station, I saw a crying Mrs. Broflovski in the arms of her husband, and Stan giving me the stink eye. I gave them my fake testimony, seeing as I'd get thrown into the loony house if I told the truth and I left on my merry way.

Once I got home, I locked myself in my room. I stared blankly at the ceiling as I let my tears roll down on my face. My heart was in pieces and the pain I felt was incomparable. I wishes it didn't have to be like this – I wished that I would've told Ky sooner, or at least not when I was dying. He's seen me die a few times before, but never has he committed suicide. Why would the smartest person I know do the stupidest thing. I wanted to wail out and destroy my room, but I knew that all I'd get would be more pain from my dad beating me. The pain suddenly became unbearable and I did the one thing that I could think off at that moment – I grabbed my one pair of rusty scissors and stabbed myself in the heart. I wanted to pry my heart out. I wanted the pain to stop; and it did. I felt my soul whisk away into the afterlife. I wanted the pain to stop; I wanted to see my Kyle.

The next day was Kyle's funeral and I was asked by Mr. Broflovski to give a eulogy for Kyle. I didn't want to, but I had no choice; They'd suspect that I was guilty if I didn't show up. I couldn't find him in the afterlife but I felt his soul still linger in his body, unable to move on due to unfinished business – which I'm guessing would be because I was still alive; but I had a plan, a plan that would help him move on and for us to be together.

Once it was my turn, I went up the podium and glanced at Kyle's body before giving my eulogy. All eyes were upon me as everyone knew that I was the last person he had spoken to. They wanted to know what had happened between the two of us and I was ready to give them what they were looking for.

"Kyle was the closest friend I had. We may not have been Super Best Friends like he and Stan, but he was the first one to call me his best friend. He always stood by my side through thick and thin. He was always there to catch me whenever I was at my lowest – to the point that he even once talked me out of taking my own life; but no matter how close I got to him, there was still a side to him that he kept secret to most of us, even to Stan." I looked over to Stan and our eyes met. He gave a questioning look, sensing that I was about to drop a bomb upon the crowd. I returned with a reassuring look. I took a sip of water from my bottle before I continued.

"I never imagined that the smartest person in our batch would do the stupidest thing in the world. Kyle still had so much to live for but he was too rash with his decision. If you wish to know what transpired that night. It shall be to you to decide if you choose to believe my words, but let me assure you that everything I say is the truth." Murmurs began to arise from the crowd and I saw Stan gasp at what I had said. Everyone was eager to know what happened.

"Kyle was at Stan's place that night, helping him study and do his assignments when I called him over to a secluded place – the place where his body was found. I called him over to… um…" I could feel all eyes on me as they anticipated to hear my reason. I could feel Stan's stare, waiting for the reason his super best friend left him that night.

"… I called him over to confess my love for him." I fumbled around with my fingers as the crowd began chattering. I heard Mrs. Broflovsky's classical "Wha Wha WHAAT?". She was about to interject my speech, but I saw Mr. Broflovsky restrain her and whisper into her ears, making her calm down and return to her seat and just give me her skunk eye. I continued once the chattering died down.

"Ky was shocked as first and I thought that I just did the stupidest thing and I wanted to leave, but then he pulled me in and crashed his lips against mine." I knew it was bullshit, but it was better than telling them that I was dying in the snow with a tree on top of me; They'd think I'm crazy. Once again, I could hear Mrs. Brof's outburst before being calmed down by her husband who had a disappointed look on his face.. I chucked a bit as I noticed Stan hold back the urge to puke. Now came the hard part – finding a reason for Kyle to commit suicide without telling the truth.

"He told me that he had been waiting for the perfect time to confess to me too, but the fact that I confessed first made him happy. What drove him to suicide that night was how people would react to us being together. I observed how each of our loved ones reacted to the news of our short-lived relationship and I can tell you that he actually made the right choice." Gasps came and more chattering went around. I looked straight at Stan and I could see the guilt in his face.

"His mother just showed how against she is towards this idea. His father looked disappointed." Both adult Broflovskis looked down with guilt as my point had hit their mark. "Even his super best friend showed his disgust to me and Kyle being together. Don't think I didn't see you hold back the upchuck, Stanley." I felt angry. My words were convincing enough as to actually affect me. Maybe I was right; maybe this may have been a factor for Kyle's suicide. I felt the pain in my chest return but it was bearable for now.I cleared my throat as to get everyone's attention.

"Back to the story, I tried to talk him out of it but he was quite adamant. He tried to talk me into committing suicide with him, but I knew better than being as rash as he was. In the end, he was too quick for me and he had cut his jugular. I took his phone and texted Stan to bring help as I tried to keep him alive. In the end, I had to watch him die in my arms." It was deathly silent in the room. The pain in my chest had intensified again. My heart knew of my plans already and It was waiting in anticipation for what would happen next.

I walked down the podium and approached Kyle's coffin. I stared at his lifeless form, his beauty seemingly frozen in time. I could feel him in there, wanting to be with me. I reached into my jacket and whispered to Kyle's body "Let's go to the afterlife together, Ky." I pulled out the same rusty pair of scissors I had used yesterday and slit my own throat, making sure I hit my jugular before I thrust the tool into my heart again. I could hear screaming behind me as my blood spilled upon the coffin, covering Kyle with my blood. I could feel people drag me and try to save me as my vision began to blur and go straight to black.

In the darkness, I saw Kyle's ghastly figure hover over me, offering his hand to me. I took his opened hand and together, we walked towards the afterlife.

* * *

**I'm not really good with morbid themes, but my mind is pretty morbid. Suicide has always plagued my mind.**

**I've wanted to die a lot, and I almost succeeded had not one person lift my head out of the depression long enough to see the two that would keep me out of it. Those two are personified by Kyle and Stan in my main fic. You guys should really check it out.**

**I might make more oneshots soon; but for now, I have to focus on school.**

**catch you guys on the flipside :3**


End file.
